Just Keep Fighting
by Ivy Phoenix
Summary: This is a Fanfic that takes place in the future of Riverclan. Snowdapple is faced with challenges and crimes, romances and revenges. Can she deal with it? Please R&R, this is my first FC so I'd like some encouragement.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Keep Fighting**

By Ivy Phoenix

Hello everyone! I'm Ivy Phoenix, and, as you may have geussed, I'm new to this forum. . . Well, not exactly. I have been reading a lot of the fanfics here before I joined. Anyway, this is a story of What things are like after the warriors series, when Lionstar is an experienced leader of Thunderclan. When Leopardstar is dead and gone, and Mistystar is the old leader, and Dapplepelt is deputy. Oh, did I mention this strory takes place in Riverclan? This story is about a young riverclan she-cat named Snowdapple. Lots of fluff. Please review, and constructive criticizum is always welcome.

List of Characters:

Riverclan

**Leader:** Mistystar

**Deputy:** Dapplepelt

_Hazypaw_

**Medicine Cats:** Mothwing, Willoweyes

**Warriors:**

Icepool

Rippletail

Minnownose

Pouncepelt

Pebblewhisker

_Shrewpaw_

Beechfur

Dawnflower

_Redpaw_

Rowanthicket

Foxfur

Snowdapple

Tigerstripe

**Queens:**

Larkpetal

_Rosekit, Frostkit_

Brighteyes

_Sparrowkit, Shrewkit,Springkit_

**Apprentices:**

Hazypaw

Shrewpaw

Redpaw

**Elders:**

Blackclaw

Stonestream

Brookheart

Chapter One

"It's today! It's today!" The excited mewling came from the apprintices den. Snowpaw birst from the tall grass and holly bushes, her eyes gleaming with excitment. "It's today!" she mewed again, leaping into the air with a triumphant _mrrow_ which led to many amused purrs from throughout the clearing. She knew she ought to be acting more reserved, but today, she was a kit again, waiting for her new name.

"Calm down, furball. It's not like your clan leader." Came the grumpy voice of her denmate, Shrepaw.

"Not yet!" she replied with a sniff. Snowpaw knew that Shrewpaw was just jealous that even though he had started training before her, it was she that was being made a warrior. Behind him emerged Redpaw, his deep red fur sleek and well groomed.

"Well, today's your last day as an apprentice. How are you going to spend it?" he asked. Until Redpaw had mentioned it, Snowpaw hadn't thought about what she would do on her last day of apprenticeship.

"How about going hunting?" she suggested, then looked reproachfully at Shrewpaw. The young she-cat did not want _that_ grumpy old furball ruining her last moments as an apprentice. Luckily, she was saved from having to make up an excuse when Pebblewhisker called him over to clean out the elder's den. Grumbling as usual, the dark-grey tom stalked over to the mound of undergrowth of the elders den.

"Sounds good!" Redpaw meowed. "Shall I fetch Hazypaw?"

"No, she told me she was going to be training today. So it looks like it's just us." Snowpaw's eyes were still filled with excitment and joy as she and her friend exited the clearing and moved further downstream to fish. Snowpaw could smell the mingled scents of Mistystar, Rippletail, and Pouncepelt—ovbiously the dawn patrol, going to mark their scent down near horseplace. She suddenly had an image of herself leading a faceless apprentice to horseplace and telling it the story of how the tree fell to make a bridge to the island. She was jolted from her thoughts when a large, warm something barreled into her. She felt her paws slip from under her, and with an icy splash, was sent sprawling into the river. She felt her head go under, but a second later was back at the top, paddeling lightly against the current. She looked around to find Redpaw looking down at her with an amused expression on his face.

"Are we daydreaming or fishing?" he teased. With a meow of mixed joy and outrage, Snowpaw leaped at him, sank her teeth lightly into the scruff of his neck, and pulled her denmate in with her. Yowling and meowing, the two scuffled in the shallow water until they wore themselves out, and lay on the bank, panting.

"Well, I geuss the fishing was a flunk. Any fish with brains would have swam from here to the lake with all the racket we made." Snowpaw mewed, shaking her beautiful white and gold pelt, sending droplets everywhere. "But I suppose I could catch us a vole." she added nonchalantly. They both knew that she was one of the best land-prey hunters in Riverclan. By sunhigh she had caught two water voles, and even Redpaw had caught something, a mouse, even though he deemed himself horrible at "catching _that_ kind of pray."

As the two headed back to the camp, Snowpaw found herself face-to-face with her mentor, Icepool. "Oh, Snowpaw. Good. Mistystar is ready to preform the ceremony." The beautiful she-cat barley had time to finish her sentance when Snowpaw was off, bounding into the clearing. The old leader was perced on top of Tallpile, the pile of rocks in the middle of the camp.

"Mistystar! I'm here!" Snowpaw needlessly raised her voice to her leader. The she-cat gave her a nod, and then rasped, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beside Tallpile for a clan meeting." Slowly, painfully, the clan cats gathered at Tallpile.

Mistystar meowed again. "Cats of Riverclan, today is a special day for the clan. Snowpaw is now ready to be made a warrior." Yowls of approval met her—the young cat _had_ worked for many, many moons. "I, Mistystar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your warrior code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Snowpaw was quivering with excitement as the leader said the next words. "Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Suddenly, Snowpaw felt cooly calm. Her voice came out as a firm "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name: Snowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Snowdapple. Starclan honers your dedication and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! SO SORRY I haven't been writing, but it's been pretty busy. First off, I'd like to give a big thanx to my few reviewers. You guys are great! Second, I'd like to apologize for all the mistakes in the first chapter. I didn't reread it, so I didn't catch them. Now, on to the next chapter! Also, I'll post the Shadowclan character list, b/c they meet some Shadowclan cats in this chapter.

Shadowclan 

**Leader: **Shadowstar

**Deputy:** Owlheart

**Medicine Cat: **Duskshadow, _Poolpaw_

**Warriors:**

Ivyflower

Snowbird

Smokefoot

Burdockpelt, _Littlepaw_

Wildclaw

Berrytail

Greycloud, _Adderpaw_

Runningfoot

Hollowheart

Gingerfoot, _Stonepaw_

Duskfire

**Apprintices: **

Littlepaw

Stonepaw

Adderpaw

Poolpaw

**Queens:**

Darkpelt

**Elders:**

Tawnypelt

Chapter Two

Snowdapple yawned. It had been a long, cold night. They were in mid leaf-fall, and the frost was starting to bite. Blinking away sleep, the new warrior yawned again. It seemed that the sun would never rise. Ominous clouds were billowing through the sky, promising rain. Snowdapple glanced at the sky, then did a double take when she saw a face in the clouds. A wisp of wind came, and it was gone. Shaking herself, the she-cat sniffed the air. Rain was definitely coming. She wondered if she would still be sitting vigil when the downpour came. A low meow interrupted her thoughts. Startled, she looked around, wondering what cat would be up so early. No one was around. Suddenly alert, Snowdapple pricked her ears and tasted the air. She could only scent Riverclan cats, asleep in their nests. All was quiet.

Then a huge burst of lightning split the sky, and the outline of a sleek grey-blue tom was outlined among the rocks of Tallpile. He spoke without moving his mouth, and his words seemed to rumble through the ground.

"_The clans will become many. Queen will fight kit, and the forest will go up in flame."_

A huge clap of thunder followed, and rain began to fall. The great tom was gone, his prophecy still ringing in Snowdapple's ears. Shocked, she raced to Tallpile, her tail stiff with fear. There was no trace that any cat had been up there recently. Who was this cat? Could he have been from Starclan? And if so, why had he appeared to her? His words spoke of terrible times. Why not tell them to the leader, or the medicine cat. Snowdapple sat down in awe, hardly noticing the icy rain that drizzled down her chest fur.

Snowdapple plodded through the branches of the cherry willow. Even thought she was exhausted, she couldn't help look around the warriors den in wonder. It was located around the trunk of a cherry willow, so close to the stream its branches broke the surface. The inner side of the branches were lined with bracken, reeds, and moss to keep warm, and the nests consisted of moss, tall grass, and reeds. It appeared you had to find your own materials to make your nest, but the new warrior was too tired and wet to bother. She clawed up some moss, curled up and closed her eyes. It felt as if she'd been asleep for only a moment when she felt someone prodding her. She opened her eyes to see Rowanthicket gently nudging her.

"Dapplepelt wants you for a patrol." he meowed, before backing out of the den. Snowdapple stretched, then followed. She saw the deputy with Rowanthicket already beside her along with Minnownose. The mouth-watering scent of fish crawled up her nostrils, and she tuned to see a hunting patrol stalking into the clearing, their mouths filled with prey. Until now, Snowdapple hadn't realized how hungry she was. She glanced longingly at the freshkill pile, laden with sunfish, salmon, and bass. But she held her head up high and walked proudly over to the rest of the patrol. She was a warrior now, and she had to learn how to make sacrifices to her clan.

"We'll head over to Twoleg Greenleaf place and remark our border." Dapplepelt was mewing as Snowdapple approached. "Then we will follow the lake back to the stream." She flicked her tail to the patrol, and they headed out through the two Burch trees and thorn bushes that marked the entrance to the camp.

"Hey, Snowdapple." Minnownose greeted. Snowdapple felt a surge of pride when called by her warrior name. "How's it feel to be a warrior?"

"Great!" Snowdapple purred. "It's so nice to be able to not worry about the next time I have to clean the elder's bedding." Minnownose let out a _mrrow_ of amusement at this. Suddenly, the new warrior flicked her ears for the older to be hush. Slowly lowering to a hunter's crouch, Snowdapple began stalking towards the base of a pine tree. She pounced, and emerged proudly with a mouse in her jaws.

"Good catch!" Dapplepelt praised, emerging from behind a clump of nettle. "You can eat that, if you like. Starclan knows, you must be hungry. Murmuring her thanks, Snowdapple dug in. Not quite as juicy as fish, but enough to quiet her growling stomach. Once she was done, the patrol set off again. Nearing the small thunderpath that marked the boarder, Snowdapple became more alert. Even though it was leaf-fall, monsters may still be about.

"Rowanthicket, why don't you go start marking the boarder over there. We'll take care of this part." Dapplepelt flicked her tail. Nodding briskly, the tom headed over to the upper part of the thunderpath. The deputy led the way down the path, towards the lake, ever so often pausing to mark the scent. Without warning, Minnownose perked up.

"What's that noise?" she asked. Snowdapple stopped and listened too. In the distance, she could hear yowling. "That sounds like Rowanthicket!" Racing back the way they had come, the patrol found Rowanthicket spitting furiously at a Shadowclan patrol on Riverclan's side of the Thunderpath. Snowdapple recognized her friend, Adderpaw, his mentor, and two other cats, one a female and one a tom.

"Owlheart." Dapplepelt's tone was curt. Snowdapple realized that this striped tom Owlheart was the deputy of Shadowclan! "What are you doing on _our_ side of the boarder?"

"He's setting his boarder marks, that's what he's doing!" Rowanthicket snarled, the fur on the back of his neck rising.

"Must we _really_ quarrel over this bit of thunderpath? Does Riverclan really want it?" Owlheart drawled.

"No. If you don't want to quarrel, you can turn right back around around cross the Thunderpath to where you belong." Dapplepelt meowed. There was the faintest bit of a snarl in her voice. "Riverclan is ready to defend it's boarders. Are you willing to waste your energy on, how did you say it, 'this bit of Thunderpath?'" The patrol yowled it's agreement. Snowdapple sized the Shadowclan patrol up. Three warriors and one apprentice. It would be close, but Riverclan had the advantage. The speckled she-cat waited for Owlheart to signal for the patrol, but to her horror, the tom caterwauled "Attack!"


End file.
